One Week
by Lover1420
Summary: They have one week to figure out their feelings for each other. Will it take that long or will the whole week just be fun in a hotel room? Better than the summary I promise.
1. Chapter 1

The day started like any other. By the time I was showered and dressed Damon was in the kitchen making breakfast. "You do know that it is still considered breaking and entering right?" I asked as I sat at the table. "even if you do make us breakfast." I said smiling. "Ric told me to take care of you while he's gone and that's what I'm doing. Oh did you get a text from Stefan last night?" Damon asked setting a cup of coffee in front of me. "Yeah he said to meet him and he sent an address. Did you get one too?" I asked and he nodded. "Weird he never sends it to both of us. He loves to watch us fight. Which isn't to hard when you.." "Don't do it Elena or I'll make you drive there by your self." he said setting a plate in front of me with, "Is that french toast?" I asked before I started eating. "Yeah I know it's your favorite food ever." he said laughing and I dug in probably not looking as lady like as I should but who cares?

"What do you think he found that is so important for us both to get a text?" I asked after I dowered the french toast. "Don't know but it is Stefan we are talking about it could be anything. But no matter what we should get going soon." he said and I nodded. Lucky me it is still summer and I actually have time to take these long trips and it seems that every time a long trip comes up I'm always stuck going with Damon. "Yeah I'm gonna go grab my night bag just in case we end up having to stay out there for a while." I said and before I even blinked Damon had my bag in his hand. "Got it now let's go." he said and with that he walked out the door and to his mustang. I rolled my eyes before locking the house up and following him.

We were headed toward a part of Georgia I had never even heard of but of course Damon new how to get there without the GPS. The drive was quite which is normal for a drive with Damon Salvatore. With his speed and reflexes we were there in half the time it would have taken me to get there. "Why in the hell would he have us meet him here? I mean we could have met at a restaurant or something but a freaking hotel room?" I said as I got out of the parked car. "It's Stefan he's always thinking about all the ears that could over hear us." Damon said as we started making our way to the room that Stefan had told us.

The door was open when we got there and inside sat Stefan, Bonnie, and Jeremy. "What in the hell is going on?" Damon asked as he and I walked in. "Both of you take a seat." Stefan said with a smile that didn't look so good. "Stefan what's going on?" I asked and Bonnie answered, "The two of you." I looked at her and then at Stefan and Jeremy. "Me and Damon? What are you talking about?" I asked and Jeremy was the one to answer this time. "It's time sis. The two of you need to figure out your feelings for each other and this is the only way that you, Elena, will do it. If you are forced to stay with him for a while. Nothing else to distracted you." I looked at Damon who did not have a happy expression on his face. "Elena you know that the old me isn't coming back and there isn't a chance for us. Not in this life time any way so its time you over look me and figure this out. I'm tired of having to see both you and my brother unhappy because you're still hung up on me and he's still hung up on you. So for the next week or so this is home. There is plenty of food for the both of you and I made sure to bring the bourbon and scotch for you my dear brother." Stefan said standing. "I packed some things for you Elena. And just know that I only do this because I love you." Bonnie said standing as well. "You can't tell us we can't leave. I mean the door is right there and my car is down in the parking lot." Damon finally spoke. "Magic is an amazing thing don't you think brother?" and with that Stefan stepped out of the room. Bonnie hugged me as did Jeremy before they left the room as well. "Just don't kill each other please." Jeremy said before closing the door. I went to open it again and it wouldn't open.

"They can't just do this to us." I said trying to open the windows. "Elena they did it. You're wasting your time trying to get out of here because I think Bonnie did a pretty damn good job of making sure we don't get out until they come back. So for now let's just enjoy some T.V or something." Damon said from the bed. The only bed in the whole damn room. "They could have at least got a double because there is no way I'm sharing a bed with you." I said before sitting next to him. "Fine by me you can sleep on the floor." I rolled my eyes before going to the bag that Bonnie packed for me.

"Fine by me too. Wouldn't want your pretty little feelings hurt or anything." he said before getting up and walking to the bathroom. I huffed before continuing my search through the bag. I found a note tacked in one of the side pockets.

_Elena,_

_ Don't be mad about this. You know you love him you just find every reason not to. You need this and so does he. We love you both and that's why we are doing this. You need to see that Damon is in love with you and only you. Damon may be a pain in the ass but whenever it comes to you he would go through hell and back just to make sure you are safe. He challenges you and pushes your buttons just to see you light up like a rocket. He also does some of the stupid shit to make you hate him because he is scared to love you. He is afraid that he'll lose you and you are even more afraid of losing him or you wouldn't have saved him like he wouldn't have saved you. You have changed him. There is so much more of a life with him that I couldn't give you. Just one thing, please don't lead my brother on. I might not show it but I do love him. He has been my only friend for the last century and it's time for him to find happiness. It's time for you to let the old me go because that me is never coming back. Damon is ready to be the man you need if you'll let him and I think you should. I found a book of Damon's and it is pretty recent I think you should give it a read and make your choice but just know that he does really love you. Bonnie said that she packed some things for if the two of you decided to have sex so I guess it's in this bag. Be careful Elena and like I said before, we did this for the two of you out of love and out of friendship. _

_ Stefan_

I looked for the book and found it on top of everything else. I opened it and started reading.

Soon Damon came out of the bathroom in only a towel. "Did they only pack you a bag?" he asked and I pointed over to the table. "They packed one for you too. Hey Damon when did you start writing in a note book?" I asked showing him the book. "Where did you get that?" he asked making a move to grab it. "Stefan put it in my bag. He wanted me to read it. I guess to show me how much you pay attention. Then I looked at the date on the first page and it was a few weeks before I ever met Stefan or you.But there are things in here about me before and after we met. Where you watching me?" I asked and I saw Damon back down slightly. "I was interested in you. I knew you weren't Kathrine but something else about you drew me in. Then baby brother noticed how I felt and went after you like he has done so many other times. But this time it was different I never stopped caring like the other times. I wanted you even while you hated me. When you said that you would always choose him I wanted to make you hate me so that I wouldn't have to see you or be near you but of course that blew up in my face." he said going over to his bag and grabbing a pair of boxers. He slipped them on before letting the towel fall. "Damon why didn't you come up to me first. What were you afraid of?" I asked standing. "I was afraid of rejection. I was afraid that I would put my foot in my mouth." he said not looking at me. "Damon." I whispered before walking over to him and hugging him to me. I let go and went to sit on the bed.

"So they did this because we need to figure out our feelings. Well let's see, I feel hurt, sad, and still a little pissed. How about you?" I asked looking at him. "Pissed yes. But I think they meant our feelings for each other and with that said you know how I feel." he said sitting beside me. "The question here is how do you feel about me." That was a good question because I really didn't know how I felt about Damon. I knew that I had an attraction that was undeniable but did I love him? Was I in love with him? "Damon. I don't know. Some times I hate you other times I like you. I mean I know that you wouldn't actually hurt me and I know that I can depend on you if I needed to but there is one thing that I hate all the time about you." I trailed off. "Let me guess. You hate that I'm not him. I'm not saint Stefan." Damon said looking away. "No. Damon, I hate that you have no faith in yourself. You always compare yourself to Stefan. I admit that yes I did compare you to Stefan in the beginning but as I got to know you I stopped. Yes I have feelings for you Damon and yes there are some romantic feelings there but I just don't know. Why do you like me? Why do you want a relationship with me?" I asked. "Elena." he grabbed my face making me look at him. " I don't like you I love you. I love the way that you always want to do things your way. I love that we can fight but never stay mad. The way you look at me sometimes just makes me want to take you away from all of this vampire bullshit and protect you. I want a relationship with you because you call me on my shit and you make me want to be a better man. You see right through my acts and you know the real me. The only other person that can say that is Stefan." I smiled a little at his explanation. "Damon do you really think this is a good idea though? I mean a lot of things could change for you. Hell Klaus will come after you even more because of me.." I started only to be stopped by a kiss. Damon pulled back. "Elena Klaus will come after me no matter what. I'm sure of this. I want you. I love you. I'm ready for this and I can wait until you are too but I might die a little inside if you aren't ready yet." I leaned in and kissed Damon as hard as I could to show him I was all in. "So I'm taking that as a yes I'm in." he said and I laughed. "I'm all in. and Damon, I love you too. I can't believe it took me this long to see it." Damon's face broke out in to one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen.

"Do you think they'll let us out early if we tell them that we figured out our feelings?" he asked and I laughed. "Knowing them. I doubt it. But hey we have free food and a T.V and each other so I think we could find something to do." I smiled and Damon looked like he was shocked. I pulled him to me for a kiss before grabbing the remote and turning the T.V on and getting into a comfortable position on the bed. Damon sat behind me and pulled me to his chest while we started watching some T.V show.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I really was planning on making this a one shot but then I decided to break it up and make it a little longer than what was original plan. I know it didn't seem exciting but I hope to make it better.

_"Do you think they'll let us out early if we tell them that we figured out our feelings?" he asked and I laughed. "Knowing them. I doubt it. But hey we have free food and a T.V and each other so I think we could find something to do." I smiled and Damon looked like he was shocked. I pulled him to me for a kiss before grabbing the remote and turning the T.V on and getting into a comfortable position on the bed. Damon sat behind me and pulled me to his chest while we started watching some T.V show._

We stayed together watching T.V for hours. I stayed in the same position and smiled to myself. I can't believe that I was all caught up on all of the bad things that could happen and not focused on all of the good that could come of this. Of course this wasn't the ideal way of figuring out the feelings I have for one Damon Salvatore but it worked and here we were. "Elena, stop thinking so much." Damon whispered against my hair. "What are you talking about?" I asked looking up at him. "You're over thinking this whole thing. I know you are. So don't think about it, just let things go and relax. Look on the bright side you know nothing is going to hurt you while we're here." and then it dawned in me. "What about Jeremy? Or Bonnie? Something could happen to them and we aren't gonna be able to help them. I'm such a bad friend and a bad sister. I'm gonna call Bonnie and see if they won't let us out of here." I said standing. "Elena you already know the answer to that so why waste your time?" Damon asked and I looked at him. "The answer isn't set in stone Damon so I'm gonna do this. And then maybe if they let us out I'll stay at the boarding house with you for the rest of the week okay?" I asked but I didn't wait for an answer. I quickly dialed Bonnie's number.

She answered on the third ring. "Are you and Damon getting along?" Bonnie answered causing me to laugh. "Actually we are getting along great as a matter a fact we have D.T. ." I said and I looked to Damon to see that he was confused. "Defined the relationship." I said to him and he nodded. "And what is the definition of your relationship with him?" Bonnie asked and before I could answer Damon took the phone. "She has agreed to be my girlfriend and I even asked her to marry me." Damon said into the phone. I rolled my eyes as I kissed his cheek. "Bon we did what you guys pushed us to do now let us the hell out of this room. If I don't get out of this room I'm gonna go crazy and it might hurt my decision on dating Damon." I said loud enough for her to hear me. Damon put the phone on speaker. "Stefan isn't to sure on this so he and I are gonna be there in a few minutes to see if it's true. If it is then we will let you out. If it isn't then well Elena you'll have to go crazy in the room." with that the phone went dead. "She hates me. She might let you out but not me." Damon said handing me the phone back. I just looked at him I quickly straddled his lap and pressed my lips to his.

His lips were soft but he was kissing me a little hard, not that I minded at all. "Lena. We might need to stop, Stefan and Bonnie are gonna be here soon." Damon said when we pulled apart for air. I rested my forehead on his. "I don't want to stop. If they get here and we are doing the deed, Stefan will hear and wont come up until we are done. Right?" I asked and as the answer Damon pressed his lips to mine and flipped us so he was on top. Of course once he did that Stefan walked through the door. "You two can leave now." Stefan said but I was to busy kissing Damon. "Elena did you hear him?" Bonnie asked. I pulled back. "Yeah I heard him." I said standing up. "Stefan do you think you could go hunt bunnies or something for the night? I was just about to have a little fun and I want to have that fun in my bed at home." Damon said standing beside me. Stefan just nodded before walking out of the room. "Thank you Bonnie." I said going to hug her. When I turned to grab my bag Damon had it in his hand. "Ladies shall we leave?" Damon said and I smiled. Bonnie walked out of the room and I followed with Damon right beside me. "You know, you wont be able to walk tomorrow right?" Damon asked in a low voice. I looked at him and felt the blush rush to my face. "Damon!" Stefan yelled from below obviously hearing what Damon had said. Damon didn't say anything else.

When we reached Damon's car and he put the bags in the back. "So thanks for letting us out of the hotel room that you locked us in." Damon said to Stefan who just laughed before walking to his car. "Elena be careful I'll be over to the boarding house tomorrow afternoon to check on you." Bonnie said before she joined Stefan. "Please you wont be getting out of bed much tomorrow or tonight." Damon said holding open my door. "Damon just remember the human has to eat three meals a day." I said and he laughed. "Of course sweet heart and I, being the great Italian that I am, will be cooking those three meals for you." he said as I sat in the car. He closed the door and using vampire speed got in as well. Then before I could even blink we were headed home.

"So Elena I have to ask. What is your favorite position?" he asked and I felt my face get even more red than it was just a few short minutes ago. "Damon." I whined. "Just answer the question so we can start there and go when we get back to the house." Damon said looking at me. "I've only ever done it on my back." I said looking away from him. "Okay well we will have to change that now wont we. Have you ever done it in the shower?" he asked. "Damon I just told you that I've only done it on my back. How in the hell can you do it in the shower on your back?" I asked looking at him. "It was just a question Elena. So the first thing we shall try is the shower." Damon said smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and I got really nervous. I didn't know what it would be like. Of course it was sex and that was always good but I didn't know about in the shower and how that would work. Yeah, I had seen movies where they do it in the shower but that was in movies, does it really work like it does in movies?

The drive back to the house was faster than it was leaving only because Damon was going way faster than he had going there. "I need to get some things out of my bag." I said to Damon as we got out of the car. "I'll take it up to my room as I will also carry you there." he said before getting out of the car and opening the door on my side in a flash. He had my bag on his shoulder as he swept me up into his arms. "Damon!" I screamed as he raced us up to the stairs to his room. I heard him laughing and I couldn't help but let out my own giggles.

Finally after a few seconds I was back on my feet standing in the middle of Damon's room. "I'll be back in a few you go get a shower and do whatever it is that you need to do. I'm going to make the human some food." he said and I couldn't help but feel like my face was about to crack from smiling so much. "Thank you Damon." and he smiled. "Anytime for a beautiful girl like you. I'll be back." he said and with that he was out of the room. I flopped back on his bed and laughed. My life just got flipped in less than one week and I hope it doesn't change at all.


	3. Author's Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I know I have not updated in a while but that does not mean I have forgotten. I will be updating at the end of this month. Please don't loose interest. All of my stories have been on hold and I am posting this to all of my stories that are not complete. I will be back at the end of the month with new chapters and possible a new story. I will see you guys then and I can not wait for y'all to see what I have in store for the charactors.

THANKS FOR READING MY STORIES!

Lover1420


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not going to sugar coat this for you guys I'm not really feeling this story much right now but I will continue to update when I get the drive again so I am so sorry if it disappoints you and I know that it is sad for me to actually lose the drive to write a story. I have never put one single story on hold but I will be putting this one on hold after this chapter but I will try my hardest to figure out a way to get me going on this story again.

* * *

_Finally after a few seconds I was back on my feet standing in the middle of Damon's room. "I'll be back in a few you go get a shower and do whatever it is that you need to do. I'm going to make the human some food." he said and I couldn't help but feel like my face was about to crack from smiling so much. "Thank you Damon." and he smiled. "Anytime for a beautiful girl like you. I'll be back." he said and with that he was out of the room. I flopped back on his bed and laughed. My life just got flipped in less than one week and I hope it doesn't change at all._

"You know we should have used all of the week in that hotel. I mean Stefan paid for it and all." Damon said from his spot on the bed. I was getting dressed so that I could go over to the house and see Jeremy. I haven't seen him since Damon and I were locked in that hotel room. "Well we could go back later in the summer. Spend a week or so there." I said smiling at him. "Sounds like a plan my lady." Damon said. I looked at him and noticed that he was siting on the bed in nothing, not even covered up by a sheet or blanket. "Damon." I whined. "Oh you know you like what you see. You have been loving it for weeks now." he said with that smirk that I love oh so much. "This is true but I'm going to see Jer and you aren't making it any easier to get ready." I said and before I knew it I was on the bed and Damon was on top of me. "Are you complaining?" he asked tickling me. I laughed out a "no" and he stopped before kissing me. I didn't waste anytime with kissing him back.

Damon slowly took off every piece of clothing, that I had just put on, off of me. I moaned with every touch and every little kiss. I was ready to loose it and we really haven't done anything yet. Damon kissed his way down my stomach before stopping at my waist. I knew where he was headed and I had no plans on stopping him until my phone rang. "Let it ring please." he said still kissing my body. "It's probably Jer." I whimpered out. Damon groaned but handed me my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey are we still on?" Jeremy's voice came through. "Yeah I'll be over in a few I just gotta get dressed." I said and looked to Damon who was gathering my clothes and setting them on the bed for me. "Alright I will see you in a little bit." he said and I smiled. "I'll see you soon baby bro." I said before ending the call. "I have got to go now." I said and Damon nodded "I know I love you." I smiled before getting dressed again and heading out to my car.

The drive to my parents house was short and soon I was sitting on the couch with Jeremy talking about ever thing under the stars. "So you and Damon are together now. How's that going?" Jer asked as he handed me a bowl of ice cream. "It's going good I just wish we had stayed the whole week in that hotel. You know?" I said and he nodded. "What about you? Do you have someone you like?" I asked being the older sister who wants to know what was going on in her little brother's life. "I still have feelings for Bonnie." he blurted and I smiled. "Why don't you try and get her back?" I asked and he just shook his head. "She won't take me back. She is your best friend and sometimes I think she still sees me as the little kid that she has always known." he said and I laughed. "Jer she watched you grow up. I get that you think she sees you as a little kid but it was weird for her to date you remembering all the little brother things you did but you have got to show her that you are not that little kid anymore and that you like her. You have to tell her and the sooner the better." I said and he just rolled his eyes. "How should I do that then?" he asked and I knew he wasn't being sarcastic even though he was trying to. "Just call her and get her to come over and you make dinner and then tell her while you guys eat. You want me to help you?" I asked and I knew he would say no but I was going to help my litter brother and my best friend. "Do it tonight I will call her and tell her that you want her to come over for dinner since it is just you and since she doesn't have anyone to eat with either and then I will help you cook something good for dinner." I said and Jeremy just nodded. "Okay" I said before pulling out my phone and texting Bonnie. She of course said that she would be there because she hates eating all alone.

"Bonnie said she will be over here so lets get to work. She will be here in an hour and I need to be gone by then." I said getting up and grabbing Jeremy's hand before dragging him into the kitchen. I showed him how to cook the dinner that mom cooked when it was her and dad's anniversary. About an hour later I was leaving. "Have fun Jer and tell her what we practiced in the kitchen cause I'm sure she still loves you too. Text me later." I said as I was on the front door. "Thank you Elena. No matter what you are the best sister in the world." Jeremy said hugging me. "And you are the best brother a girl could ever have." I said hugging him back. "Now get back in there and get ready." I said and he nodded and I turned and walked back to the car. It was time for me to head back to my Damon.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter wasn't all that but it gave some Elena Jeremy time that I thought the story needed. I hope you guys aren't to mad that I won't be updating anytime soon but I have got to get the muse back so that the story isn't crap.


End file.
